


Spice Of Life

by Call_me_Rose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Depression, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Restraining order, Slow Burn, businessman falls in love, cute shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_me_Rose/pseuds/Call_me_Rose
Summary: A depressed 32-year old man lives alone in his apartment working his life away, until one day he decides to get out of the house and go to a bar. A few drinks and a lost bet later his life takes an unexpected turn.. for the better.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Intro: Where do I begin?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work! I been working on this story for awhile but never took the time to clean it up till recently.. I hope y'all will enjoy it at least a little bit :)

Rain poured down from the skies. This was just great, exactly what I needed after a long day at work. The worst part was that I didn't bring my umbrella, because when I asked alexa what the weather was going to be like she said sunny… stupid A.I. I stood under my office building, right outside the front doors and debated getting a cab. I checked my wallet to see if I had the cash to.

I started walking down the street toward my apartment, rain getting into my eyes and making things blurry. I begin ranting in my head to myself, mind becoming clouded with thoughts as I wandered down the streets. I was so deep in thought I didn’t even notice I had already gotten to my apartment door and had put the keys in. I do that alot, get lost in the confines of my mind. I turned the key and unlocked my door. I half slammed the door behind me, today really drained me of all my energy, what little I had to begin with. Safe from the now heavy rains, I half-heartedly changed out of my drenched clothes and took a nice long shower before laying down in front of the tv. My cat instantly joined me and curled up in my lap, I layed there for at least an hour before getting up. I gently pushed my cat out of my lap and went into the kitchin to get both of us dinner. “Awww yeah”, I said pulling a white box out of the fridge, “leftovers!” My mood greatly improved. Heating my food up in the microwave and filling my cats food bowl, I plopped myself onto the couch. I always put my cats food right next to me because she hates eating alone. I switched the tv to the office. My cat, Salad ate beside me, begging for some of my food after finishing her own. “Your lucky you’re so cute,” I joked staring at her, “otherwise you'd be on the streets of Chicago.” She tilted her head at me “mmerroow?” she meowed licking her lips. My heart skipped a beat at how cute it was, it has been just me and my cat for quite awhile now. Yep, just me and salad held up in a one bedroom apartment in a high rise in Chicago. I spent the last year working my ass off at a boring office job 3 blocks down. I walked everyday to work and then back home from work, not because I didn't have a car. The traffic is god awful and it would take an hour to get home, I rather take the 12 minute walk over that. I had a car but that thing will never see the light of day unless I finally decided to take a vacation... I couldn't believe it had already been a year since I moved here. I got up to throw away my food box, thinking. The days dragged by so slow and I found myself in a horrible routine of waking, working, and sleeping. I never did anything but work... My cat stared up at me as I stood in front of the couch, and I looked back down at her suddenly feeling old and tired. I slowly made my way to my bed, mondain thoughts about my boring life keep me up as I tried to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1: So, basically, my life sucks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Local man works to much at shitty office job~

I woke up to my cat’s butt in me face. I hadn't set my alarm before bed and I had less than 20 minutes to get to work. “Shit” I rushed to get ready and leave the house, speed walking through all the people on the sidewalk. The foot traffic was especially bad today for some reason but I tried my best not to shove people. I finally got to my building, walking around to the employee entrance to avoid being seen. I was only 5 minutes late but my boss already got on my ass for being late the past few weeks. I was reaching my hand out to get the door when one of my least favorite co-worker appeared on the other side. I stared at him, he looked back with a smug smile and his stupid color changing dinoasure mug. I tried to open the door but this shithead held the door shut from the other side. I tugged the door again, a little harder this time, it didn't budge. My blood began to boil. The guys name was richard, but everyone called him Rich. He was the biggest dick I ever met. One time he stole my work papers and stapled them to the ceiling why I was in the bosses office. Don’t even ask me how, all I know is I spent an hour looking around before I figured it out and then almost broke my neck trying to get them down. Almost the whole office loved him, and the others just tallarated him. If you liked football and going out to bars every night, you would think he is a cool guy, but for me he is nothing but a bully. I don’t talk much at work, I keep my head down and do my work so I get paid. Rich’s been making my life a nightmare since my first week working here all because I snapped and said football was “the stupidest sport ever made” after he wouldn’t shut up about his favorite team. I didn’t mind football, but he had got on my last nerve. I give up trying to open the door and got close to the glass. “Let me in dickhead.” I know rich heard me, I saw the anger spark up behind his eyes from the insult. I looked him dead in the eyes this time, “Let me in” I repeated. He took a step back and finally let me open the door. I ignored rich and got to my cubicle. 

Signing into my computer, all the tabs from yesterday's work popping up. I have been working on the paperwork to open a new factory building for weeks and problems keep delaying the build date. Another company is trying to buy out the space so the boss has been on edge. If we don’t close on the land soon i’ll be the one having to handle relocation and communications, which is a living hell when dealing with greedy landowners. I started typing out an email, detailing all the reasons our company would be a better choice to build. I kept working till about 1:28 and decided to take my break for lunch. As I was making my way out, One of my nicer co workers stopped me. “Hey Colten!” He waved at me from his cubicle, he had this weird look on his face with a half smile, “you been working really hard this past week, would you like to go out and have some drinks tonight?” Gean was a nice guy, he cracked really funny jokes sometimes and would make copies for me, and every now and then ask me to go for drinks. Sometimes I went, sometimes I didnt, I thought about it for a second. “Sorry Gean, I’d love to but I think I’ll lay off drinking till this contract blows over” I said, faking a smile. He looked kinda hurt but didn’t push it, “Oh, I understand it has been really stressful,” he chuckled “if you change your mind were going to be at Matchbox downtown” he said turning back to his computer. 

I walked across the street to my normal lunch place, Donie’s diner. The small restaurant was cozy and the food was amazing. They had a little bit of everything, sandwiches, soups, pasta, and desserts. My stress eased a bit as I sipped my coffee. I thought about telling Gean i’d go with them but I was drained, I really needed to go home and sleep anyway. I had been pulling longer shifts than normal and lack of sleep was getting to me. I devoured my food and made my way across the street. I spent the next 8 hours looking over everything and making spreadsheets. When I finally got everything worked out and double checked I packed up my laptop and left. The office had been empty for about an hour, half the lights were off and it actually looked like a scary video game. I threw my bag over my shoulder and bolted home.


	3. Chapter 2: A lonely man walks into a bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God I am lonely... might as well go out I guess~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think so far!! please? :))

The sun fell behind the skyscrapers and other important buildings turning the sky the prettiest shades of red, pink, and yellow. I stood at my bedroom window looking at the road 6 stories below me, toothbrush hanging from my mouth as I buttoned my shirt, I was going out tonight. I don't agree with drinking and staying out late but I owe it to myself to make friends, even if it killed me, at least the alcohol would keep me from being a nervous wreck. Taking one last look in the mirror I rode the elevator downstairs and stepped into the city's streets. A warm breeze ruffled my hair as I walked looking for a club to pop into and get lost in the sensations. I walked to the bar my co-workers said they would be at first. The placed was small and packed to the brim with people, I doubt i could find them inside. I sighed and kept walking, I was hoping to see my co-workers for 2 hours and head home but that wasn't happening. When I finally found a club without a line that wrapped around the whole block it was already 12:00. It was a small building or so it looked, when I walked inside it had 3 floors and a basement. The first and second floors had all the normal stuff, tables, bars, arcade games and giant dance floor, the third floor and the ceiling where for the V.I.P.S and their guests only. I hung around the bar ordering drinks when some guy dragged me into a conversation. The guy was super drunk but was carrying on the conversation like a champ. He looked like he just turned 21 with a party hat and Birthday boy written on his head with sharpie. He invited me to a table with his friends. I got a little nervous, “Oh.. I don’t know man, I was about to leave…” I tried to wave him off. The guys eyes lit up “What! No way, you just got here” He flug an arm around me and started walking me to the table. “Umm okay I guess I can stay a bit longer…”

The table had 5 other people laughing and being a little overly obnoxious. No one introduced themselves to me, I guess they were too drunk to care. I figured out there names on my own. There were 2 girls and 4 boys, including me. The girls were sisters, May and Meggin. The guys, Tyler, Jackson, and Noah… I think. Everything was getting hazy but I made Meggin laugh so hard she knocked over her drink. Tyler eyeballed the arcade machines and turned to me excited. Tyler stared at me with huge eyes, “Wa-Wanna race?” he slurred, pointing to an arcade game titled Super racers 3. “HELL YEAH” I smirked a bit, “but what's in it for me?” Tyler smiled, lifting his hands in the air and waving them like “jazz hands”. “Oooh, I see how it is” he said sarcastically before taking a moment to think. He swept his eyes around the club stopping on a tall man in a fancy outfit, his back was turned to us. Tyler pointed at him “If you lose, you have to kiss him!” his friends Oo’ed and Awed, still looking at the man I said “and if you lose…. You have to buy my drinks for the rest of the night.” We sealed the deal with a handshake and walked over to the arcade game.

Best 2 out of 3, we had both won a game and to be honest I was worried. I was in 8th place and he was in 6th...how?! He’s had way more drinks than me!? I was so focused on winning that I was unaware of the crowd around us cheering, one of the girls in the group had told the other clubbers’ and was now taking bets. Long story short, I lost and was now staring into my drink. Tyler and his friends sat waiting for me to make my move. “Why did I make a bet? This is why I never go out, it nothing but bad news.” I whispered, panic coursing through me, I made my way over to the guy pushing through a huge crowd of people and tapped his shoulder. He didn’t even have 2 seconds before I smashed my lips on his, one arm slung around holding his waste. I pushed him away and walked back to the group before he had the chance to punch me. Everyone in the group had wide eyes staring at me. They erupted into cheers. I sat down and zoned out for a few minutes before deciding to leave. I got everyone's phone numbers and snapchats or whatever they put into my phone and walked out into the dead of night...


	4. Chapter 3: An “interesting” turn of events.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happen last night?

I woke up in my apartment the next day, salad was on my face meowing, I turned over and saw my alarm clock, it was 5:00pm. “Thank god I didn't have work today!” Rolling out of bed I feed my cat and got a shower. My phone was going crazy with text messages and calls from random numbers. I sighed one of my new “Friends” leaked my phone number and after reading the group chat I found out who did it.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
Owen ~MEGGIN! Why did you tweet my number out to EVERYone?!  


LOL! Sorry bro it was just too good , people will get bored quick dont worry bout it ~Meggin  


Owen~ I don't know. Some of these look like death threats…

A text pops up on the top of my phone from another random number asking to meet them at 3:00pm in volunteer park conservatory tomorrow...It might be a prank..

Owen~ Some random number just asked me to meet them?  


Owen~ Its not a prank is it??  


No, I promise. Maybe you should? It might be worth it. ~Meggin  


Owen~ What? You think it’ll be a hot date?  


…… ~Meggin  


Well you never know unless you go ;) ~Meggin  


I'm sure it nothing important, unless its…..nvm! ~Meggin  


Owen~ Unless it’s what?  


LMAO! Unless it’s that hot guy you kissed last night. The media was goin nuts.~Meggin  


Owen~ Yeah right!! If that guy did text me it be to sign the restraining order.  


Owen~ Im gonna look the number up and see if I find anything.  
______________________________________________  
| :Ryker Tech. inc has massive breakthrough in A.I programing: |  
| The company plans to release a fully functioning, humanoid robot with advanced |  
| A.I that can learn just like a human next year. Civilians have the option to test |  
| a prototype of the robot for free, only 1’000 prototypes will be sent out. |  
| Go to: http://Ryker.co.com/ShapeTheFurture to get your free robot while supply last. |

______________________________________________  


Owen~ I found this when I typed in the number……  


Owen~ What do you think this means?  


OOOOOOOO MY GOD!! ROBOTS! ~Meggin  


Sorry cant help you dude, I dont know whats goin on. ~Meggin  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

I sighed, thinking it through in my head. I had nothing better to do this friday and maybe meggin is right, I don't remember it but tyler said I was a party animal, it might be some girl from the club. Then again it could be a prank from my new friends… I’ll go anyway so what if it is, maybe we can all eat after. I spent the rest of the day trying to get rid of my hangover and laying around my house. Around three in the morning I set my alarm for 2:30 and went to bed.

I growled and turned over in my bed, pulling my pillow over my head to block out my alarm. “Uhhhhh really?” I groaned toshing my blanket and hitting the alarm “whatever…” I slowly rose from the bed stretching my arms above my head making my way to the bathroom. A quick shower and a hoodie later I was walking down the street to take the train to the park. The whole train ride I was deleting text messages, “this is so fucking stupid… that could have been anyone texting me”, I told myself, “You could die but no just waltz right to the park at demand”. The train stopped with a jerk and the doors opened on my exit. Stepping off and making my way through all the people made me arrived 8 minutes late. Couples and parents with their kids walked, admiring the flowers and animal shaped bushes outside the greenhouse garden, none of them bat an eye at me. I walked up to the buildings doors seeing the closed sign hung up… I still pulled on the door(I don't know what I expected), it was locked. I turned around and started walking away thinking “to bad, so sad” as I did I hear the door open behind me.  


“You came” marveled a voice behind me. I stopped walking and looked at the ground for a second(damn it)  
I sighed turning back around “Hey there..” My eyes landed on the person and my stomach was instantly filled with dread, “strange-er….” A well dressed older man stood right in front of me staring at me with cold, sharp green eyes. A shiver ran down my spine and I quickly looked away trying to ignore the hole he was burning into my skull. He moved over holding the door still and gestured for me to enter the building. I walked inside and was amazed at how warm it was. Butterflies flew around a huge variety of flowers and leafy greens neatly hung or planted. The sound of running water and birds filled the air. It would have been peaceful if I didn't have the sense of impending doom weighing down on my whole body. He must have noticed how stressed I was, but seemed to ignore it. He lead me to a little white table with an open laptop sitting on top. Apologies started running through my head as he sat down across from me and folded his hands. “I bet you have no idea why your here?” he said looking through me. “No Sir” I quickly replied voice shaking. He stared me down “If you can even remember, last night you assaulted a man at a bar” he said, highly annoyed. My eyes widened at the word “assault” and I quickly jumped to defend myself. “I just kissed him because of a stupid bet, I was completely shitfaced please don’t make it look bad” I said pressing my hands on the table, worry filling my eyes. “I don’t understand why it’s that important anyway, did I kiss the president or something?” Real smooth, my voice sounded like a whiny kid. He told me to calm down and pushed a sheet of paper toward me “If you mean the president of Ryker Technologies, then yes, you did” I tensed up a little bit, “It’s a small world kid” he snorted, I nodded my head looking to the paper as the man tapped it with a pen. “This” he handed me the pen, “is a restraining order” A small smile creeped onto my face “guess I wasn’t a good kisser huh?” I laughed, the man was not slightly amused, I looked down again and said sorry taking the pin. “We also ask that you keep your distance from the company's buildings, I’m sorry but we don’t need any more accidents” Something about the way he said that bugged me so bad. I signed and booked it back home. I had work tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

As I rode the train back home I wrapped my head around what had happened. This was fine, it wouldn’t affect me that much. For starters I didn’t even know the guy, I don’t work or get anywhere near whatever company he works at, and as long as it didn’t end up on the news or media.. Im guessing they already took care of it. I closed my eyes, took in a deep breath and exhaled in a sigh “it’s fine” I told myself, “it’s okay”. I decided to check my emails for work why I waited to reach my stop. Damn, I have that business meeting in a few days. I rubbed my head, suddenly feeling like I had a headache. The train halted to a stop, making everyone sway slightly. I walked back home both hands in my hoodie pockets. Its cold as fuck around all these buildings because of the wind, not to mention the crowd, I kinda missed the warm greenhouse. When I got to my apartment I went straight to my laptop, I had to know if this got out somehow. 20 minutes of searching and I found nothing but news of the company's new release of their intelligent humanoid A.I prototype. Thank god, I could care less about any of that but I'm sure the public are eating it up. I noticed the same article I found yesterday, the one that came up when I searched that random number.. I pulled out my phone and went to add that number to my contacts. I smiled at my phone as I typed in “Scary Businessman” and hit save before deleting the messages.

I decided to look up where Ryker’s office buildings where located to properly AVOID them at all cost. It was impressive, the amount of buildings they owned and other company’s working alongside them. I got that weird feeling again, the name was so familiar but I swear I never heard it before. I bet it was on the news one day and I just happen to hear it, or maybe because I read about it this morning. Yeah totally, thats why. I closed my laptop if I tried using my brain anymore today I swear it would fry. I flopped over on my side getting my self comfy on the couch to just relax and watch tv. I was half watching whatever show was on, some history show but everyones drunk, I didn't bother to change the channel. Right as my eyes began to droup shut my phone went off. *buzz buzz...buzz buzz……...buzzbuzzzzbst* I tried to ignore it, but it was annoying as hell. I picked up my phone mad. Those kids I met last night, every single one had texted me.

_______________________________________________  
| 5:16 45% |  
| Messages |  
______________________________________________|  
| Meggin❤😘 5:15 |  
| Hey! Are you dead?? |  
|_____________________________________________|  
| Tye👿👊 5:14 |  
| Dude your insane WTF |  
|____________________________________________ |   
| May😜😂 5:13 |   
| 😔💪 we gonna set up you furnal |  
|____________________________________________|   
| Ya Boi Jack😎 + Noah😴 5:13 |  
| Dumbass |  
|___________________________________________ | 

I was kinda shocked they cared about me, I only met them last night. It made me feel good inside, after going so long without friends it really made me feel good. I added everyone to a group chat. They all seemed relieved. We agreed to meet up at another bar so I could explain everything that happened.


End file.
